source_chainfandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse
The Warehouse is the home of Chloe and her companions, essentially a huge spaceship capable of universe travel, placed inside her Personal Reality. Build Personal Reality Mode *Incremental Core Mode: You start with 500 WP and gain 50 WP per completed jump or gauntlet. Any method of combining jumps means that those jumps count as a single jump for this. Basics *Cosmic Warehouse: Over the course of your adventures you're probably going to collect a metric duckton of stuff. Weapons, armour, technology, cars, big evil laser beams, everything and anything including several kitchen sinks. Normally you'd have trouble storing it all, so here's your very own Cosmic Warehouse to give you a place to stick all your stuff. It is contained within its own reality that contains absolutely nothing else and no matter where you go (unless blocked by a drawback or gauntlet) you'll always be able to access it. Before you do anything with it, it looks like a fairly dimly lit and very empty room. You'll get a complete set of manuals on how each thing you buy functions and listing how various techs and magics that you have already purchased can be integrated with what you have already. It won't make suggestions, but it will tell you how to accomplish something if you've already got the power and knowhow needed to pull it off. Utilities and Structures *Starting Space : Your Personal Reality starts out with volume of 80 x 80 x 10 meters, so 6,400 square meters of floor space or 64,000 cubic meters of storage volume. In the archaic and silly 'Imperial' measuring system this translates to 262.5 x 262.5 x 32.8 feet, so 68,889 square feet or 2,260,138 cubic feet. *Access Key: This is a special key which lets you access your Personal Reality and its contents. When inserted into any lock on any door, the door opens to reveal a gateway into your Reality at a predetermined location within it. You are the only person who can take the key from the lock, the gateway remains open as long as the key is in the lock, and if key is ever lost or stolen you will find it in your pocket a few minutes later. You cannot close the door as long as you are inside the Personal Reality. *Security System: Anybody coming in and out of your Personal Reality is now checked for any authorization you've given them to access it; and should anything about said authorization (or a lack of it) raise any flags in the system, then you will receive a warning about it. This allows you to define just what sorts of authorization different individuals can have to access your Personality Reality, anything from No Access through Temporary Access and Limited Access to Unlimited Access is possible. All this does is notify you. It does not stop them on its own. A Keyholder's Access cannot be limited by the Security System. Only hand out Keys to those you trust implicitly. *Environmentally Neutral: By default, the temperature in your Personal Reality is never too hot nor too cold, the air will always smell faintly musty but scent neutral, and the air will always be breathable... even if two different species with different atmospheric requirements are present in it at the same time.... well, as long as both species are there with permission. This won't protect breathing invaders. Earth Standard Gravity will be maintained in all areas, and the air will be just humid enough. *Natural Lighting: Completely natural lighting that looks and feels and functions as good as the real thing (sun, moon, or starlight). Comes with sectional dimmer switches and can be sourceless or from any lamplike object you bring into the Personal Reality. Purchasing this upgrades all sources of lighting you bring in, even things like TVs and Computer Monitors to be perfectly safe and naturally adjusting for minimal eye-strain. This replaces Neutral Lighting and does not require any power source. *Who's Got the Powa: This provides enough electricity to power a city the size of New York City or London, forever, with nary a brown out or power fluctuation ever. It also comes with all the basic wiring hookups, surge protectors, outlets, circuit-breakers, routers, etc you might need... but you'll probably want to get a qualified electrician in at some point... or pick up a companion who does that kind of thing. Purchase of this supplies all facilities inside your Personal Reality with electrical hookups. *Shelving: Basic metal shelves to keep your goods on, the kind you find in industrial big box stores, sized for pallets and numbered for sorting. *Basic Nutrition: This option provides a basic (if minimalist) food delivery for you and all companions (metered for a normal human dietary requirement). This delivery comes once a week and is the kind of thing you’d buy on a very strict budget; Ramen, Peanut Butter, Generic Cereal, Dry Beans, Eggs, Tofu, Fresh Common Fruits & Veggies, Canned Fruits & Veggies, Dry Pasta, Salt, Pepper, Milk, Bottled Water, Rice, Flour, Butter, Barley, etc. *A Week & A Button: You may, at the end of each jump, take 7 Standard Earth Days off before entering your next jump. A button is provided so you can end this downtime whenever you so desire. Dying in this period is still dying and will burn a 1-up from the jump you just finished if possible, then from the next jump if available. Personal Reality Facilities *Entrance Hall: This is the room your Access Key opens a door to. It starts off as a 5 meter cube with blank white walls, floor, and ceiling, as some doors, one leading to the current Host Reality, the other into your Cosmic Warehouse, with additional doors leading to other extensions as these get added to your Personal Reality. *Companion Calibration Unit: While not a full Body Mod for your companions, this is perhaps the next best thing. Taking the form of a vending machine-sized diagnostic cabinet, this scans your companions (and all their alt-forms) for any form of illness, genetic malady, or physical / neurological dysfunction and corrects them. It also provides a statistical analysis of their baseline (i.e. what they’d be like powered down). This second function can be used on non-companions. *Medical Bay: Fully functional medical bay that can fix up anything that still has a pulse or equivalent. Does Dentistry too. Also provides detailed accounting of person’s medical history. This will not repair genetic defects or replace / repair cybernetics and possesses no ability to differentiate between beneficial and harmful nanites or implants without you providing that information to the system. Works on animals as well. **Garage: A garage for you to place into your vehicles, automatically adjusting to meet with their requirements. Any sort of land, air, or space based personal vehicles (up to the size of 12 meters long, 6 meters wide, and 4 meters tall). The Garage has room for up to 40 such vehicles, with every increase in your Starting Size also increasing the number of slots by a factor of 5. The Garage comes with its own entry room and a set of adaptors which can turn garage doors (even non-automatic ones) into Personal Reality Portals. *Mall: You now have an entire mall in your Personal Reality, which starts out with 15 average-sized shops. These shops include at least one bookshop, one pet shop, one drug store with pharmacy, three clothing stores, one shoe store, one computer & games shop, one grocery store and one fast food restaurant. You can pick the general theme of the five remaining shops within the mall yourself or leave it to chance. Merchandise sold in these shops is comparable to merchandise normally sold in shops in your current jump. Any currency available in your current Host Reality is required to make purchases in these shops. The mall is kept clean and filled with merchandise by automated system, unless you've purchased Servant Quarters, in which case it gets staffed by additional servants.... alternatively, if you and your companions have children, you may require them to staff the shops to earn an allowance. No shops that could not normally be found in your Origin Reality. A shop from one Host Reality may be locked in so that it won't change when you leave that Host Reality. If you ever decide to change it, that shop will close immediately and a new one will take its place at the start of your next jump. All such stores have limited daily stock, and no storage space for more... but they'll restock popular items daily and less popular items weekly. *Arsenal: Placing your battle armor and sword right next to your wedding dress rarely appears all that practical, so with this purchase an armoury gets added to your Personal Reality, into which you can place your battle armors and your weapons, and same for your companions. Content placed into armoury will be sorted for easy access and will be kept in pristine condition, always cleaned when placed back and minor damages automatically repaired, although for bigger types of damages you'll have to figure out something by yourself. If you have Portals, you can summon your equipment through any portal you open. Personal Reality Extensions *Shooting Range Items & Equipment *Cleaning Supplies: Infinite supply of any cleaning supplies you might need for cleaning your Personal Reality. By default placed into a specific closet, but can be placed elsewhere. These have no actual chemical properties. No using this to get an endless supply of brooms or bleach. Completely safe for all complex lifeforms. Very not safe for viruses, bacteria, amoeba, or household pests. *Computer Hub: A top-of-the-line mainframe / supercomputer with basic additional equipment, like scanners (2D and 3D, standard- and poster-sized) and printers (color, black and white, bulk printer, 3D printer, blueprint-printer), and binding equipment. Perfectly assimilates any upgrades done to it. Comes with operating system of your choice, be it Windows, Linux, Android, iOS, etc. You and each companion receive their own personal desktop computer, laptop, and tablet. With the Extranet, all the computers in the Personal Reality are linked via an internal Intranet as well. If you have Central Control and Robots, they're linked into the Intranet. All printing supplies (filament, paper, ink) must be supplied by the Jumper, but if you have the Mall, you can always find a print supply shop within without having to assign one of your slots to it. Bay *Fueling Station *Machine Shop *Starbucks *Mad Jacks Squig Shack *Autovet *Drop Spider *Exercise Area Shipyard *Jump-Chan has supplied the Shipyard, which fiat-guarantees storage for any spaceships or other exo-atmosphere vessels, plus facilities for refueling, maintenance, and upkeep. *Access to the Shipyard is done via convenient hangar bay portals that open into space like Warehouse Portals do (for the ships) or via a door to the Warehouse (for the dockside access). *Even if the Force Field supplement has not been bought for the Warehouse, the Shipyard's accessway into space will come equipped with one for free so as to keep inconvenient hostlie starships from ruining your entire day with a quantum torpedo through the door. Jump-Chan acknowledges that starship weaponry and interior living volumes simply do not mix. *The Shipyard has a Jumper-grade life support system and doorfields - it will be full of atmosphere when you want it to be, exposed to the vacuum of space when you want it to be, will never suffer inconvenient atmosphere leakages, and has safety cutouts to keep anyone from being accidentally suffocated or explosively decompressed. Sections *Shelving *Armory *Bay *Exercise Area *Garage *Shipyard Category:Warehouse